


WHISKEY AND SYMPATHY

by Wolfiekins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:43:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfiekins/pseuds/Wolfiekins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus finds that he really doesn't mind all that much when the Kestrels lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WHISKEY AND SYMPATHY

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for the [ 2006 Yule Challenge ](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewuser.php?uid=4793) at the [ The Quidditch Pitch ](http://www.thequidditchpitch.org)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all associated characters and settings remain the intellectual property of JK Rowling and her associates. No offence intended nor monies made through this presentation.

**__**

**__**

I fling the door wide and stalk across our dormitory, flipping open my trunk and kneeling down to root about in it. 

I hear footsteps on the stairs and then the door closes.

"Feel better now?" Dean says in that _not-quite-patronising-but-it-is-really_ tone of his. "You could've broken Ron's nose!"

"He'll live."

"Daft to get so worked up over a match, isn't it?"

"No, it's not. I lost two galleons. Bloody Kestrels!"

"That still doesn't make it okay to punch out one of your best mates."

I ignore his comment. Ron'll be fine as skrewt hair by morning. I smile, my fingers closing around the neck of the half-empty bottle of Ogden's. I slam the lid and flop onto my bed, sitting up against the pile of pillows.

Dean saunters over, fists on hips, a crooked grin on his face.

Merlin, but he's wicked tall now. His legs go on for miles. And I've never seen a bloke with such long, slender fingers. It's hard not imagine what he can do with them... to me. But then I already know.

"Seamus!"

Shite. Wool gathering again.

"What'd ya say?"

He shakes his head. "I hate it when you do that. Might as well speak to the bloody wall."

"Have at it then."

"You oughtn't bet so much on a losing team," he says around a frown. "Next to Chudley, Kenmare's the worst team in Quidditch this year."

"Are not," I reply, popping the cork and moving the bottle under my nose.

Dean snorts and sits on the edge of my bed. "You've said so yourself," he points out, cocking his head to one side.

I shrug, taking a swallow of the Odgen's. It burns all the way down, but I somehow manage not to cough or choke. Dean watches and rolls his eyes. Those gorgeous, firebrown eyes of his. I smirk, offering him the whiskey.

"Yeah, but I'm allowed to criticise me own team. _You're_ not."

He tries to ignore the bottle. "That makes no sense at all."

"Doesn't have to." I waggle my eyebrows, taking another drink.

He favours me with a pained expression. Blimey, but his lips are so full.

"You're mental," he says finally.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me," I reply with ample cheek, thrusting the bottle toward him. "Hold this."

Dean takes the Ogden's as I pull off my jumper. My t-shirt rides most of the way up my stomach, and I can barely restrain a snigger as his eyes go right to the swatch of exposed skin. I catch him looking, and his eyes meet mine. 

I grin. 

He takes a big swallow of firewhiskey.

"Oi!" he splutters, setting the bottle against the crotch of his jeans. "Umbridge'll expel us if she finds us out."

"Feck Dumbridge," I reply, reaching over to my mam's latest care package. "Here. Suck on this then." I toss him one of her homemade candy canes.

He catches it deftly but sets it and the bottle on my night table. 

"I've got something else in mind," he says in that wicked softdeep voice of his. He climbs on top of me, straddling my thighs. "Make you forget all about bloody Quidditch." He leans down, one hand sliding under my t-shirt as his lips claim mine.

_Gods, I love it when Kenmare loses..._

 

**_~~ fin ~~_ **


End file.
